


You Love

by seerofheart



Series: You Love Series [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Other, Shipping, You pick the ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerofheart/pseuds/seerofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love everything about him.<br/>Even his imperfections are perfect.<br/>You love him.<br/>So, so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's me being a fluffy idiot.  
> Basically, you can take your shipping dreams and pair up whoever you want with John and imagine them the one saying this. The ones I listed are the ones I think apply.  
> (It did, however, begin as Johnkat)

You love his eyes.  
They are a soft, baby blue, deep pools of endless emotion that you can never bring yourself to look away from. Eyes you can't refuse, no matter what he asks of you.

You love his hair.  
Soft, black curls, a mess but yet so perfect on him. Hair you can't resist running your hand through every day, pushing it out of his face and twirling it through your fingers.

You love his teeth.  
The way they stick out when he smiles, gently pressing on his lips and digging into them when he gets nervous. He hates them, but you think they're beautiful just the way they are.

You love his skin.  
It's so soft, and fair. It pleases you so much to simply hold his hand. You love how it turns pink when you touch his face.

You love his voice.  
Whenever he speaks to you, something warms you up inside. When he laughs it makes your cheeks flame. Even if he isn't the best singer, whenever he closes his eyes and let's his voice flow you can't help but crack a smile.

You love his personality.  
So happy, so carefree - always optimistic. Even though he can be annoying, with his odd obsession with Nic Cage and terrible movies, you wouldn't change a thing about it. It fits him perfectly.

You love him.  
You love him for him, and that will never change or cease in any way. 

He is perfect, and he is yours. And you are his.


End file.
